Spin the Dumb Apple!
by Aranel o Lorien
Summary: The boys decide to play "Spin the Bottle" Just with a Dumb Apple.   Just a little fun that Me and My friends had while roleplaying one night! Lots of pairings lots of crazyiness! YAOI WARNING! Don't like don't read! Rated T just to be safe.


**AN: Okay Hi guys! This is heavily edited from a Roleplay that I did with my friends on Deviant Art. I hope you like it! It's all Final Fantasy VII characters except for Laguna, Squall, and Irvine. (Who are from Final Fantasy VIII) We had a TON of fun doing this and I'll hopefully have some more Final Fantasy stories coming soon! (Plz don't shoot me but Tales from the Keep has been set aside for a while)**

**Warnings: YAOI YAOI YAOI! Do I _Need_ to say anything else? That means BoyxBoy If you don't like that or are a homophobe I suggest you hit the BACK button now. **

**So... Without Further Ado.. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**P.S. This is for My 1 year Anniversary on Deviant Art! As well as to have fun, soooo Enjoy! **

Spin the Dumb Apple

Genesis: OKAY! *grabs a dumb apple from the kitchen, fully ripe* Time to play Spin the Dumb Apple!

Risa: …What's that?

Sephiroth: Same thing as "Spin the Bottle," just with a Dumb Apple instead

Risa: What's spin the bottle? Wait, I think I've heard of it... maybe

Genesis: Yep! Okay now everyone get in a circle.

Katie: *Facepalm*

Risa: It's a game?

Laguna: *Patting Katie on the back* It's okay.

Risa: I don't play games

Katie: no you just don't get out much.

Risa: *Gives Katie a look* Idiot… *Turns back to Gen and Seph* What kind of game is it?

Squall: *walking back in the room* Spin the bottle is a game where everyone sits around in a circle, and spins a bottle. Whoever the bottle lands on has to make out with the person who spun the bottle.

Angeal: Exactly why I don't play it

Risa: ...how stupid

Zack: Awwww come on Angeal! It'll be fun! *under his breath* Besides...what if the apple lands on me when you spin it!

*Everyone makes a circle*

Risa: I'll just sit over here and read*walks away and sits on couch*

Genesis: Okay... so who's gonna start? *looks around* Squall?

Squall: *takes the dumb apple* Whatever...

*The apple spins and spins and finally the leaf points in the direction of Laguna!*

Laguna: *Laguna and Squall both stare at the apple then slowly look up and into each other's eyes.* *gulps*

Katie: Oh dear lord...

Risa: *Looks up from manga*

Squall: *Looks in horror at his father, but soon replaces the look with a devilish grin on his face. Slowly but surely, he crawls over to Laguna like a cat, swaying his hips. When he gets there, he tosses the apple back at Genesis, and proceeds to sit on Laguna's lap and French kiss him.*

Risa: *Looks down at manga*

Laguna: *Laguna's eyes go wide at the intensity of the kiss and he gasps, which Squall immediately takes advantage of and slips in his tongue, Laguna soon melts into the kiss and everyone stares in shock as Squall pushes Laguna down onto the floor.*

Kadaj: *Comes in and sees the game, shakes his head and rolls the two of them behind the couch*

Yazoo: I hope you don't mind us joining since it seems like you're missing a few _players_

Genesis: Not at all! Just pick a spot.

Risa: You people are idiots…

Sara: Risaaaa come and play with us!

Katie: GET UR ASS OVER HERE RISA!

Genesis: Risa-chan! *pats beside him* come over and play!

Risa:*Looks up* Whatever. *puts down book*

Genesis: Yay!

Risa: *stands up and sits next to him*

Genesis: Okay... sooooo *looks around* Who's next?

Risa: ...

*nobody budges or says a word*

Risa: *in mind* this was a bad idea

Sephiroth: Here Genesis, *holds out hand for apple* I'll be the brave one. *Spins the apple, everyone watches intently as the leaf slowly stops on Kadaj*

Kadaj: Me?

Sephiroth: *Eyes his little brother hungrily, the devil shining brightly through his eyes* *He nods slowly as he looks his brother in the eye*

Risa: ...

Sephiroth: *With a huge smirk on his face, he gracefully leaps over top of the circle, and pounces on Kadaj, slaming his lips down full force onto his brother's unexpected ones*

Kadaj: *Muffled scream*

Sephiroth: *Sephiroth finally pulls back, a full smirk plastered onto his face as he licks his lips and returns back to his spot. Handing Genesis the apple*

Risa: *Changes sitting position*

Genesis: Well... so who's going next? *looks around, extends the apple towards a blonde* Cloud?

Cloud: Uhhh umm... *gulp* Okay. *Spins apple*

Risa: ...

*Everyone watches intently as the apple spins and spins. Finally... the apple stops and the leaf slowly turns and stops on Genesis*

*Looks of shock and horror are passed around the room, including a few gasps that probably came from clueless Squall and Laguna behind the couch.*

Risa: *Looks around*

Cloud: *Blushes* Genesis...I ummm *cough*

Genesis: *Stares at the apple in disbelief*

Cloud: *Looks down at lap and fidgets with hands.* Ummm Gen, you don't have to if you don't wan-!

Genesis: *Jumps onto Cloud unexpectedly, smashing his mouth down onto Cloud's. Quickly driving his tongue in when Cloud gasps from the intensity of the kiss.*

Cloud: *Cloud looks at Genesis as Gen pulls back*

Genesis: *Leans forward again, pressing his lips to Cloud's ear and whispering* Do you want me Cloud?

Cloud: *His eyes widen, and he whispers back* Hell yes.

Genesis: *Flashes a huge grin* Alright then! *grabs him by the hand, tossing the apple over to Vincent* Come on then Loverboy let's go! *They hurry up the stairs to Genesis's bedroom and everyone stares at one another before laughing their heads off*

Katie: ...Is it me or do we keep loosing players?

*Everyone laughs and smiles. Then Vincent puts the apple back in the kitchen as everyone breaks off into their respective pairs: Zack and Angeal, Yazoo and Loz, Sephiroth and Kadaj, Irvine and Katie, and Vincent with Sara.*

Sara: Hmm I think we keep losing players

Vincent: No worries, the games over now that Genesis got what he wanted.

Sara: What?

Zack: Yeah! Didn't ya know? Genesis has had the hots for Cloud ever since he first met him!

Sara: Wow!

Angeal: Wow what?

Sara: It's just that... *Looks up the stairs where Gen dragged Cloud up them.*

Sara: Cloud kinda had the hots for Genesis too

Squall: *Muffled from behind the couch* I think... kinda... *grunts* is an understatment.

Sara: *Shocked* Are you guys STILL back there

Laguna: *Waves a hand above the couch* Yep! Hey! Squall! ...that tickles...

Squall: Good!

Angeal: *Facepalm* Oh Shiva... just what we need….More incest.

Irvine: What we need around here is less of that and more women - .-

Vincent: You've already got your own girl!

Sara: Just like you got yours! *Leaps up into his arms*

Sephiroth: *Pulls back from another make out session with Kadaj* What's wrong with Incest! I love my brothers all the time!

Sara: Oh brother

Irvine: I never said there was anything wrong with it I said there's just to many guys around here all the time, 2 girls and all these guys, odds aren't good..

Katie: *Shoots him a glare*...

Irvine: ...kidding

Vincent: *Puts his arm protectively around Sara's waist and growls low in the back of his throat, baring his fangs at Irvine*

Sara: *Wraps her arms around his waist* Easy Vincent, don't kill him. What would Genesis say if there was a mess on the carpet?

Vincent: That's true. *Turns toward Sara, notices the clock* Hmmm….

Sara: What?

Vincent: It's getting late, I think we should call it a night.

Sara: *Nods* hmm yeah I think your right.

Katie: *Notices the time* Well you two go on upstairs, I think me an Irvine might stay down here for a bit.

Irvine: *Nods, then sees that everyone else has gone to bed as well* Hmm…well if you want.

*Sara giggles as Vincent shakes his head. Saying goodnight, they both go upstairs and to bed.*

The End.


End file.
